


Nope, We're Fine

by IdioticEntity



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, let me be, maybe angst but i'm not sure yet cause i suck at writing feels, no spellcheck we die like men, this is me indulging myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticEntity/pseuds/IdioticEntity
Summary: He's living in a (literally) haunted home and couldn't be any happier (he deserves it, really).But then again, good things never last. Chaos comes around to rampage, and he gets thrown into another world. Thankfully, with a 'friend'. Unfortunately, it's complicated.It might be easier if the nosy 'heroes' step back though.------Warning, may or may not be ooc since I don't write much, but I'll try my best! Updates aren't guaranteed either sadly, school sucks.Danny Phantom x BNHABoth do not belong to me, this is just fanfic so yeah----On indefinite hiatus because motivation and writing skills died
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. The End Is Never-

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad with the same name btw!

  
"LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP HIM!" Phantom struggled against the strong arms, even if they weren't all that big, they still won't BUDGE!

The man holding him kept flying through a 'tunnel' which looked very much like a wormhole. Phantom wasn't paying attention to the strange yellow walls swirling about, too busy trying to escape.

"PLEASE! HE NEEDS ME!" The teenage hero almost whimpered, but kicked and struggled weakly, having snapped out of the temporary shock from earlier.

The grip tightened. Phantom let out a gasp. The grip lessened again and the hooded figure... ghost? Gave him a small glance from underneath.

"Plasmius is out of time."

Eyes wide, a deer in headlights. "W... What?"

He did not repeat. Phantom was still for a moment, then shook himself out of the stupor and went back to clawing at the arm, despite his wounds stinging. One of his legs don't work anymore. He whimpered 'let me go's in desperation, despite getting the gist of what he meant, he chose not to believe it.

He didn't notice how the grip quivered a little.

The light at the end of the tunnel approached. Just as they were about to escape,  
Time froze.

Phantom couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do is watch and listen, a small medallion around his neck. The ghost of time appeared before him, face dull as always, yet a hint of weakness showed in small trembles. He no longer shifted between ages.

"The timeline is breaking apart. It's not salvagable, at least not for the moment."

As if he could sense the boy's complaints,

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But you must live. Your very existence is important for this universe. With you gone, it will truly end. Not just this timeline, but all of eternity."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. The darkness calls, cooing for him to sleep- he opened them again.

"For now, stay in the other world. That world... it could use some help. The future is murky, and tampered with."

"I don't have any more time."

"I wish you the best, Daniel."

The medallion broke.  
Phantom's vision swirled black, unable to reach out to the fading ghost.

The bright light didn't bother him, he was unconcious already anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEELLL idk how good this is or how I'm gonna continue this (its a shot in the dark ehek) soooo just an FYI this is for my entertainment.  
> If you have any input tho, feel free to drop comments! I may or may not listen to ideas uwo
> 
> \- Not So Sincerely, En


	2. The Truth Would Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I rewrote this. To make things easier for myself. Expect things like this happening, cause I'm just about as consistent as Deadpool's thoughts.
> 
> In this chapter, our favorite badger wakes up! Yay :D

“Should he die, the story shall end. Should he live, the end will never be. Doomed to disappear or doomed to eternity?” The voice chuckled in response to his own thoughts.

“I want to see a good show. I’m sure they do too. Albeit from another angle.”

You came for this, and this you shall receive.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes, were the lack of lights. Either that, or he was blind. He could see nothing beyond, and yet his eyes felt very comfortable, without any strain to see in the dark.

The second was that his body felt very heavy and tired. His eyes started to droop back, fluttering shut, but with sheer willpower he kept them open. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do in here.

Hm. It kind of felt familiar though. He’s been here before hasn’t he? But it’s not supposed to be this dark right? He didn’t even know this place was capable of that.

He can smell and feel the ectoplasm around him. Was this the ghost zone? No, not quite… something else… There was ticking in the distance.

Or maybe just very faint ticking. Very. Slow. Ticking.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Anyway, the room didn’t feel big. Yes. Feel. For some reason Danny could get a very rough estimate of the size of a room just by being in it for a good while.

As he was thinking with a muddled mind, someone interrupts his thoughts.

‘Danny… are you awake?’ a voice echoes. Neither too high nor low, and with such a familiar tone. A voice that sounds utterly done with shenanigans, yet worried.

“R…ed..?” Danny croaks out, not expecting his throat to be so dry. He starts coughing a little. Something cold touches his lips.

‘Drink.’ The echo mutters. Danny complied and swallowed, enjoying the cool fresh liquid running down his throat. Though he swallowed a little too enthusiastically and ended up coughing more. The voice sighs, and a cold hand pats his back awkwardly.

The room brightens to a dull green glow, making things visible now.

“Ack. Thanks.” Danny huffs a bit, breathing slowly to stop the coughing. “Red, where are we?” the currently raven-haired halfa asked, casual in tone.

The cloaked figure, supposingly Red, did not answer.

The ticking got a little louder.

_Tick tock tick tock-_

“Red?”

‘We’re in my place.’

“Really?” Danny scoffed. “Why the sudden visit?” He tried to push himself up to get a better look, but his whole body complained and he winced. A gloved hand pushed him back down, huffing an echo.

“Oh.”

‘How can you not notice?’ Even with just two glowing red eyes peeking out, Danny could tell Red was wearing the ‘I don’t want to live on this realm anymore’ expression. ‘Lay down and rest. We have enough time.’ His echo had a bit of a grovel in it.

Red seemed off from his usual stoic, grumpy self. “Enough time? What’s the rush?” the boy asked, a little confused.

His eyes widened by a fraction for a split second, before returning to his usual dead fish eyes. ‘You… don’t remember..?’

Oh great, he has amnesia? Danny tries to recall the time before. He was at home… and then… err… oww. Too much thinking, brain hurty.

“A little hazy…” He grumbled a little, using his good arm to rub his temples a bit. “Mind telling me how I got beat around a washing machine or something?” considering his condition, it’s probably a bad fight. Shulker again? He doesn’t recall fighting Shulker…

The ticking got louder again.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

…Home. Wait, he had to get home. For some reason. He feels like he needs to go back ASAP.

Danny trusted his gut. He slowly sat upright again, despite the glare. Scary- until you get used to it.

“Okay, okay, fine. If you’re too lazy to tell me, can you at least take me home? I don’t know how your place goes in the Ghost Zone.”

‘…’

What happened? This isn’t like him.

“Red. Take me home. Do I need to say please or something? If you’re worried about the wounds, I’ll be fine. You know I dealt with worse-”

‘I can’t.’

“Huh?”

‘You…’ The echo paused. ‘We can’t go home right now. Clockwork said if we did, we’ll break the timeline.’

Oh. Really? “Huh… that’s strange…” Was he messing with him? Red never jokes though. If this was one, it’s a terrible joke. 0/10. “Red, please. I got a really bad feeling about this-“

The ticking started to get faster.

_TICKTICKTICKTOCKTICKTICKTICKTOCK-_

‘DO you think I’m joking?’ he hissed. Then there were jumbled voices overlapping in the background. Tends to happen when he’s annoyed. After all, Red speaks in his thoughts. He never spoke out loud.

‘I… Just…’ He calms down a little. ‘I’m tired. Look, Clockwork said that there was an outside force that isn’t supposed to be there back home. He told me to take you and not to let you come back just yet.’

“What? Why can’t I?” Danny almost jumps from the bed. “I can help! I’ll be careful not to break the timeli-“

‘Every timeline with YOU in it has an uncertain end.’

“…This may sound redundant but…. What?”

Red sighs. ‘I don’t have many details myself. But the point is we can’t come back. At least, not now. He promised that… he’ll keep everyone safe. Even- no, especially them.’ His voice sounds off, but it was probably because of fatigue, right?

Danny stared at his hands, clenching them.

“He promised?”

‘He promised.’

Danny was still unsure, biting at his lower lip. Worried thoughts filled his head.

“You don’t know anything else? What’s happening? Are they fighting something or what?”

‘I don’t have anything else.’ Red looks away, hiding his expression and turning his back onto Danny. ‘Just trust them, Danny. You don’t have to trust me, but trust in their skills.’

Danny sighs. Well, it’s not like he could do anything anyway. He nods, a little reluctant to just let things go. He just has to hope for the best, he supposes. “Alright then. So. What now? Do we stay here and wait?”

‘Actually, no. I can’t keep you here for long, you’re still somewhat human. Still need to eat and all. And this drains me a lot. We’re well… Moving. To another dimension.’

He tilted his head sideways, confused. “…You know what if ghosts exist then anything else is valid.” The halfa shrugged.

Red was glad he didn’t ask too much to the details, he himself didn’t know much about where they’re going.

‘Whatever happens Danny, I’ll be right beside you. Literally.’ Red smiles a little to reassure Danny, who laughs at his pathetic, stiff attempt of a smile. He doesn’t mind for now.

A small part of him keeps loudly ticking. Unease and guilt settled comfortably in his core, snuggled in the corner.

Red ignores it, explaining to Danny the vague plan he’s thought of while waiting for the boy to wake up.

* * *

Somewhere back home,

The blood blossoms bloom, fed full by the souls they’ve consumed.

Among them, two figures. One lost, the other won.

The winner watches the show, while the loser could only utter his last wish-

“Oh no. I wouldn’t want you to die just yet, _Frootloop_.” The winner laughs, picking up the tired man by the collar and dumping him into an open white portal leading to his very own void.

And no. I am not Dan. He’s dead in this timeline.

I am an outsider. An invader, so to speak.

_And I’ll weave you readers a story. Perhaps it will be the one you seek._

_Don’t worry. I won’t disturb. I too, would like to read._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the changes aren't cool, but unfortunately I can't promise it will stop.  
> I will tho avoid with all my power to change it more than once! Eck-
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'd also appreciate ideas and the like cause I'm just going into this blindly ahahahah-
> 
> \- Kind of sincerely, En


	3. Back In The Game (Sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the OOC-ness gaaah I never written many canon characters before I'm sorryyyy-  
> Also school is killing me qwq help I'm already sick twice and the corona-coroni-corouwu virus is a thing... My body's not ready wAIT
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter's okay ^^  
> Warning: OOC, pls comment if you'd like to see stuff fixed, need advice (even if i don't want it most of the time pleb).

Flashback.

A stark white room with green lines running through the walls.

A figure sits- hovering. The ground is nowhere to be seen.

Chains bind them. Their neck, their arms, their legs. All bound. Metal with green lines. They burn, but the prisoner does not care. He is still. He is calm. They do not injure him, only hurt him.

Someone calls his name. “—this isn’t repenting.” He said, gentle. His voice wavered a little.

The prisoner looked at him, eyes red and dry. His throat was sore from crying.

“I don’t want to go back out. I’ll go mad again. I’m better off in here, where everyone is safe, where I have my mind.” The prisoner’s voice echoes, bouncing off the walls. It sounds soft, harmless, and fragile. Almost a whisper.

“It’s not too late. You have a heart, you are not a monster. You just need time.” The timekeeper approaches the prisoner.

“Am I really? Is it worth the risk?”

“Well. We have centuries and beyond ahead of us. Give it a try, won’t you?” He extends his hand, an invitation to leave. The prisoner hesitates, but meekly reaches out, taking it. Slowly, he squeezed it, just to see if it was real. He’s not mad. He’ll be okay. Probably. Just… try.

“…alright.”

* * *

Danny snapped back to reality, dazed. He unintentionally zoned out. Huh. Wonder why.

‘Danny? Were you even listening?’ Red had his hands folded in front of him, hovering a little above the ground. Even with just his eyes, he looked very annoyed.

“Ah, uhm… yeah?” The halfa held a thumbs up.

‘Okay, what did I say then?’

“Ehmm…” The thumbs up began to sink.

‘Yeah.’ He sighs. ‘I thought so. Well. I’ll repeat myself. But you better have your ears open this time. This is important.’ In response, Danny nods with half his intent …Well half-intent was already pretty good considering his tendency to banter a lot during fights. Oh, and run into walls. His entire life is a meme. Yay.

‘Alright. First of all, when we leave, I have no idea where we’ll end up. Could be anywhere. I’m not experienced enough with this. Already a miracle we got this far without being torn to shreds by whatever unknown force.’ He shrugs. ‘What I do know though, is that we won’t end up in a place too far off from our original world. Which means no strange plant aliens or anything like that.’

“Well, that sucks.” Danny huffed jokingly.

‘Unfortunately. I could ask them to babysit you instead.’

“Hey! I’m not a baby!”

‘Second—‘ Red ignored Danny, who was puffing out his face in an attempt to look cute. ‘I’ll be stuck with you permanently.’

“Aren’t you already though?”

‘More literally. I have to stay with you unless you want to pop out of existence, even if you’re more corporeal and human than I am. Which means I’ll be tying myself to you.’ Red lifted his left arm and revealed a shackle, the chain linking to Danny’s right arm. There was no visible shackle on the teen though, the link just ended right before touching his wrist. He reached to try touching the links, and they felt like they had electricity running through them. Not enough to shock, but enough to send little tingles down his fingers. The bond then went invisible.

“Wait. So if this ever comes off, I’ll DIE?!” Danny paused, before adding-- “AGAIN?!”

‘It won’t come off.’ Red rolled his eyes. ‘I’ve bound it to my very being. Unless someone can make it so that I never existed in the first place or you cut it intentionally, it’ll stay on even when I’m dead. As if I’m not dead enough already.’

“Wait, I can cut it?” Danny was slightly worried, considering his clumsiness and err… itchy fingers.

‘INTENTIONALLY. And it isn’t so simple. Don’t worry too much about this. The only downside is that I can’t stay too far away. You’ll drag me around so I really can't go out of bounds honestly. I tested it while you were sleeping, it’s around 10 meters give or take.’

“Hehehe…”

‘You try to use that on me and I’ll bite you, badger.’ Red rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright.” Danny lifted his arms in surrender, but had a cheeky smile on.

Red sighs. ‘That’s all for now. Only two points. Please remember them. The second one especially.’ Danny nodded, making sure to remember what he’s been told. Full effort. Seriously though, it wasn’t too much anyway. “Alright then. Let’s go now.”

Red nods, opening the door that has just popped into existence, the inside glows a familiar shade of yellow. ‘Remember. Be on guard. I don’t know where we’ll be.’

“Got it.”

The two stepped inside, leaving the room.

* * *

It gave Danny a bit of a headache, and he felt a little nauseous after passing through. It was like getting stuck in a washing machine and then thrown back out as a piñata. And then you invite the kids over. Yeah, it was like th—

Danny felt someone push him down, and a blast flew by his head. Instinctually, he went intangible, as well as pulling up his invisibility.

“???”

Red’s voice was in his head. ‘Bad situation. People are fighting each other, and there’s no opening. Stay out of—‘

“ARGH!” a voice hisses. The smell of blood fills the air.

Danny steps out of hiding, from behind a crate. Looks like a warehouse. Cliché. He ignored Red who was invisibly scowling at him.

There seems to be two sides, both quite beaten up, but still equally excited about mauling each other. A woman from the team on the right held her arm, which looked like it was going to fall off. Sweat dripping down as she shook from the pain, face frowning.

A man who seemed to be left team’s leader was grinning. His whole arm was a metal blade.

“…I’m not seeing things, right?”

‘…No.’

“WHERE ARE WE???” Danny whisper-yelled in his mind, keeping his mouth shut to avoid disrupting anything. His eyes dart back to the woman. She seemed so in pain… He wants to help, but it doesn’t seem like a good idea right now.

The woman suddenly smiles back, and the left leader’s grin lessened. Her arm heals back, as if it was never injured. She gave it a few twists. “Alright. That was embarrassing now wasn’t it? Sneaking your men in my ranks, Cy? Coward.” She spat, glaring coldly.

Cy didn’t wait for her to finish this time. He raised his hand no longer grinning or very confident, making the people behind him rush forward, each with their own powers.

The woman clicked her tounge, pointing at Cy and rushing her own people forward. The battle continues.

Danny feels like he’s watching a movie, but while it’s cool, he really doesn’t feel very comfortable seeing them maul each other. Well… at least now he knows they’re in some sort of superpower world or something.

‘Get out. Right now. Not our place to interfere anyway.’

Danny nods, agreeing. Just as he was going to leave, a loud yell fills the room, forcing him to close his ears. His vision went white, and he took a moment to blink it out.

“HEEEEEEEEY WHAT’S UP LISTENERS?!” the horrendously loud voice echoes off the walls. A banana-haired man appeared alongside a scraggy-looking hobo, both in black. The hobo had goggles on, and a few people from both team already apprehended. The two swiftly dealt with the gang fight, capturing them with not much difficulty despite their numbers, as they were still taken by surprise by the flash and the voice.

Danny watched them from another pile of crates, too curious to simply leave. He justified it as ‘recon for information’. Red just groaned, not disagreeing. He… was kind of curious himself. The halfa kept invisible, but ditched the intangibility to conserve some energy.

It all seemed to go well. The two were very experienced. Something off though, the people in the room seemed to lose their abilities when they came close to the hobo-man. Maybe it was a coincidence, but it didn’t look like that. A few long-ranged attackers also lost their powers randomly though, before being wrapped up in ropes or the scarf the hobo guy wore (how tho???)

Danny wasn’t sure who’s fighting for what, but it was soon over with the majority of the villains unconscious or tied up. The banana-haired man smiled at the hobo, who just sighed, fatigue clear from his voice.

“We still make a good team eh? Just like the old days!”

“En.”

“Did you miss the times? I sure did, haha! Man we should partner up more often—“

The yellow banana guy sure was a talker. However, it seems like they missed someone. A fellow with blue hair thought to have his light out raised his hands, shakily aiming. A few small balls of crackling fireballs softly came to life. In a last-ditch effort for revenge on his fallen brethren (dramatic) he sent it for both their heads. The halfa noticed and on reflex, he shot towards the two and set up a green shield around them, rendering the attacks useless as the fires died upon contact. He also blasted the man, enough to knock out a human but not enough to harm them in any way.

The two noticed the strange shield protecting them and was immediately on guard. Red wanted to drag Danny out, but his hand just passed through him.

Danny realized what he’s done with wide 'caught red-handed' eyes and dropped the shield immediately, no longer sensing danger from others anyway. The hobo’s gaze unintentionally grazed over him and interestingly even if he didn't see it still had a minor effect. His invisibility ‘short circuited’ and he met them eye to eye, in all his ghostly glory.

Only for a second. The hobo ninja tried to use his scarf to catch him, but Danny flew upwards, trying to shoot through but only clanking his head against the ceiling.

“OUCH!” his voice echoed, bouncing off the walls. He was confused, but didn’t dwell on it for now, darting around for an exit. He decided, in a panic, he uttered a very quick apology to whoever owns this building before blasting his way out with a small hole, and then flying away in a hurry, a little shaky since he just gotten bonked on the head. At least he could still fly, but why couldn't he phase through? Was it the same with the others before? But they're not ghosts!

“Ahh, to hell with it!" Danny huffed. He wants to know, but this was too much shoved in his face. He just got here!

Oh, wait. Where's Red?

"Red? Are you there?” Danny tried to nudge Red for a response with his words, but all he received was silence. He began to feel nervous. “Red?” The other’s presence seemed to dwindle. Danny can’t remember exactly when, but he was fine a second ago…?

“Red!”

‘…Ergh…’ he groaned, as if he just woke up. ‘Danny…’

“Red are you okay? What happened to you?” The halfa was concerned. Was it the dimension trip that got him all goofy? This trip is starting to suck. Yay luck.

‘I’m fine. Just… turn invisible, and head down. I can see an abandoned building. Change there.’

“And then?” Danny followed his directions, floating down.

‘…Just head down first.’ Red held his head. Well, what is vaguely his head anyway. His form is still quite unstable.

“Alright.” He decided to ask him later, when everything is less chaotic.

Speaking of which… oh crud, they saw him— LATER, HE’LL DEAL WITH IT LATER! FOR NOW, IMPORTANT STUFF! It’s ALL IN THE PAST! But, well, he hopes they’re all okay. Maybe they'll forget him. Yeah! With all that freaky stuff happening, they should forget him. Just another one of them. Superpower doohickeys and all that jazz.

* * *

Eraserhead and Present Mic, unaware of the nicknames they’re given, stared at the hole in the wall for a moment, before going off to round up the others.

“…Dooooo you know him?” Mic asked Eraser, dragging the villain to the locked exit.

“No.” Eraser narrowed his eyes at the memory. The boy felt very strange. He sent chills down his spine, even if he didn’t feel any fear. Just cold. He searched the leaders, finding a key. He dragged them towards Mic and unlocked the padlock, kicking the door open.

“He’s spooky. I felt chills, Shouta!” Mic ‘brr-ed’ for emphasis. Then realized something. “How do you think he got here? I never saw him, should stand out with all the glowing.” Both heroes threw the villains out one by one, having alerted the police before they went in. Should take a bit though, it’s quite far, even for the outskirts. But that raises another question. Where did the boy come from in the first place? Nobody lives here, as far as he knows. He’s patrolled the area quite often, so he should know.

“Strange.” Eraser hummed lowly.

But what are the odds of finding him again? Though he wants to know more, he’s got more pressing matters to do.

Police sirens approach, and the two agree to let this matter be put on hold for now. They have lessons tomorrow. Eraser dreaded the coming day, and Mic pats him on the back with a smile, trying to encourage the gloomy man. A bit.

Well, it’s Shouta, what do you expect?

* * *

A figure in the shadows had seen the whole thing. “Hm. Master’s vision. How oddly accurate.” He mused to himself. He then disappears in black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah.  
> Leave comments of your thoughts and suggestions below! Who knows, I might put your idea into the story uwo~  
> See ya in like another month I guess? I'm SLOWW uWAHH
> 
> \- Kind of more sincere-ish, En


End file.
